Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/15 October 2012
11:47 I am just interested in logs. 11:47 Ask Mythrun for them. 11:48 Brickipedia:Chat/Logs 11:49 Wanna know an old theme that I would like to see revived? 11:49 Mars Mission. 11:49 If they made all the evhicles in the game into sets, it'd be an awesome theme. 11:50 *vehicles 11:51 LMFS is a Slammer?! 11:51 Oh, and Space Police needs closure- they set up a big relaunch, and the red-and-black suits seemed cool, but then they ended it 11:51 Spammer * 11:51 back 11:51 As in, Space Police III 11:52 Space police isn't over yet 11:52 ...it ended in 2010, you know that, right? 11:52 I wanted to see what happened while I was gone 11:53 Hi 11:53 o/ Hello 11:53 SPIII ended in 2010, yes 11:53 Hello, LUModder. Nice to met your acquaintance. 11:53 Same 11:53 And call me Flex 11:53 They haven't said anything about SPIV, Storm 11:53 But why would they end the Space Police line? 11:54 *Looks at Mythrun and starts to shivver* 11:54 I dunno 11:54 Well, at this point we wouldn't know about SP4 11:54 I meant SPIII in general 11:54 But it might be coming 11:55 They really need to fix \ o 11:55 So I can do the high five 11:55 What I would like to see would be a SP4 that also incorporates Blacktron and Futuron as factions 11:55 o/ \o 11:56 brb 11:57 Back 11:58 They have referenced Blacktron in SP3 11:58 o/ Bug 11:58 Yeah, Storm 11:58 wb Bug o/ 11:58 http://www.rockraidersunited.org/topic/4004-ldd-mod-rock-raider-minifigs-75-done/ 11:59 Zane's Dad is alive?! 11:59 Can't wait for Galaxy Squad images 12:01 Oh, and Instectoids would be cool to see a return of 12:01 I wish I had Rock Raiders 12:04 I have one Rock Raiders set, the Loader-Dozer 12:04 I used to have the PC game but I lost it :( 12:04 It was awesome 12:05 I just want to find a download 12:05 I have the RP game, but it doesn't work on my computer : P 12:05 What's the error? 12:05 I can fix it 12:05 Is it the d3drm.dll missing? 12:05 Galaxy Squad it technically a remake of Insectoids 12:06 I just gives me a message "disk not compatible with operating system" or something 12:07 Which doesn't make sense 12:07 Pic? 12:07 Old game+old computer=should work : P 12:07 And it's most likely d3drm.dll missing 12:07 but it doesn't for some reason 12:07 I've seen it work on Win7 12:07 I have Millennium 12:08 ??? 12:08 What does that mean? 12:08 It's older than XP 12:08 http://images.wikia.com/nexusadventures/images/4/49/StillDon%27tCare.png 12:08 :P 12:08 BRB 12:08 I also tried the game on my friend's computer, and it still didn;t work 12:09 *didn't 12:09 Old game that's meant for XP and above 12:09 Not older than XP 12:10 lego rock raiders download for windows 7 12:10 Search it, look at first result 12:12 I don't have windows 7... 12:12 Why not? 12:14 . 12:18 So... 12:18 Back 12:22 Czech, you've been awfully quiet, how's it going? 12:23 hi\] 12:23 Hi o/ 12:23 has anyone head the song 2 in i billion? ...................................... i dout it :/ 12:23 @Czech: I see you're back to the Grayscale green lantern avatar 12:23 heard* 12:24 @Nin: Who's it by? 12:24 D: KoN 12:24 Genevieve Hannelius 12:24 Nope 12:24 oh 12:24 well i was at one of her dog with a blog parties! 12:24 Is it an American band? 12:25 ... 12:25 :/ 12:25 not a band..... 12:25 a song.... 12:26 Genevieve Hannelius is a band, no? 12:26 uh 12:26 genevieve hannelius is the name of the person :/ 12:26 and no its not a band! 12:26 12:26 Hey guys, I'm looking for someone to team up with for a custom theme page 12:27 shes an actress/singer :/ god... 12:27 Storm, wanna help me with my Alpha Team continuation custom page? 12:27 and i met her for the first time a couple days ago! it was amazing!!! 12:28 :") 12:28 @Pablo: I'm busy 12:28 Ok 12:28 @Nin: cool 12:28 hi 12:28 ikr! 12:28 Hi 12:28 she is amazing! 12:28 o/ Cligra!!!!!!!!! :D 12:28 who 12:28 Hello, Storm. :D 12:28 G Hannelius 12:29 slender is not scary 12:29 no its not... 12:29 its just a whitefaced man with a tux :P 12:29 LOL 12:30 So, it's James Bond? 12:30 They're talking about and Actress/Band/Song/SomethingThatIHaveNoIdeaAbout 12:30 omg! 12:30 i already said! not a band! 12:31 So, what ARE you talking about? A James Bond Big Band? 12:31 ... 12:31 I have no idea 12:31 all i said was a imet a famous person :/ 12:32 They might as well be talking about Custom:Dogwelder_(DCBU) 12:32 now its turning into a band thing? 12:32 Ah, I see. :P 12:32 :P 12:32 XD 12:32 I believe you mean Custom:Dogwelder, Storm. :P 12:32 We ALL know mine is better. :P 12:32 (eyeroll) 12:33 well i can see meeting a famous person is a big deal but seriously! 12:33 :P 12:33 cligra what is this month MOC compitition theme 12:33 Monster Fighters. 12:33 kk 12:34 I didn't know you made a Dogwelder! 12:34 :D 12:34 good everyone went quiete about it ! 12:34 NOOOOOOOOOOOOO :( 12:37 1 more month till i go back to my house 12:54 test 01:00 (y) 01:06 (n) 01:06 (yn) 01:06 * (yn) 01:30 Hi 01:30 brb for a while 01:31 k 02:20 http://images.wikia.com/nexusadventures/images/4/46/My_LDD_Mod_Collection.png 02:22 cool i guess 03:17 ghi luwkibot!!111!!!!1 03:18 iv alwas wunderd 03:18 y do u nvr sy anyti?n?// 03:19 u r alwas her 03:19 bu u nvr sy ANYTIN 03:20 cuz hes a hoode neenjuh 03:20 hi baggy!!11 03:20 y he do it, i men it no mak sens 2 jus sit der 03:21 baggy iz her let da perty comments 03:21 cuz he secwetwe spis 03:21 on evvy1 03:22 hu hwe syin 4? 03:22 sry i men spyin 03:22 mythie 03:23 myfical miffie 03:23 hu dat?? 03:23 is he bad gy? 03:23 da gai hoo iz haz blu dud az avtar 03:24 ttansfan2345????// 03:24 no 03:24 u looz 03:24 hu iz it??? 03:24 is called mythrun 03:24 o him 03:24 i hat him 03:25 he boked me 03:25 ikr 03:25 he dos lot tings here 03:25 most gud 03:25 coupl bad 03:25 nu-uh he ll bady 03:26 jus cus u is hat him no iz men he iz bad 03:27 ye it is i alwas rit 03:27 he bady 03:28 Hello Mega Bloks, Nice to meet your acquaintance. 03:28 hi lod moanty garmdan 03:28 o/ 03:29 now u has 2 frends!!! 03:29 baggy an lod monty 03:29 Hey! o 03:29 * o/ 03:29 o/ 03:29 O/ 03:29 DH, Stone Warrior is now c4 03:29 k 03:29 I mean stne swordsman. 03:29 *stone 03:30 ji jeyu 03:30 Hi 03:30 hi 03:30 hi 03:30 Brb 03:36 (Silence) 03:36 So... 03:38 ya 03:38 so ya 03:38 soda 03:38 yoda 03:38 no duh 03:39 :p 03:39 Who is brony? 03:40 (Besides me) 03:40 wut tat 03:41 i sorta am 03:41 Uh oh 03:42 MeGA 03:42 I g2g anyway 03:42 I just watched Battleship 03:42 It was awesome 03:42 Bye now o/ 03:44 Snape... Shape...Severus Snape. 03:44 Snape * 03:45 Hello. 03:45 MeGa! 03:45 WeApOn! 03:46 :/ 03:46 cpow 03:46 ? 03:46 Hey Czech. o/ 03:47 MeGa, how are you? 03:47 anyone is gonna say hi to me 03:47 Nooooooooo 03:47 MeGa keft 03:47 man! 03:47 *left 03:47 Well you've been here for like an hour. 03:47 Noooo, why would he leave? 03:47 oh true 03:48 Back 03:49 hey jeyo can i have a word with u 03:49 Jeyo :D O/ 03:50 Jeyo u on 03:55 Sort of. 03:55 I'm on and off. 03:55 So, in a way, I'm not back. :P 03:55 pues 03:56 Zzz 03:56 ... 03:57 SShhh 03:57 Lego.... 03:57 (Yells) What did you SAAAYY!!?? 03:57 He said my name 03:58 (Facepalm) 03:58 aha classic 03:59 Zzz... 04:01 darth henry seens when did u became an adminastor something like tht 04:01 Dunni. 04:01 *Dunno 04:01 Why? 04:02 cus i think u said a badword 04:03 Which oe? 04:03 it said darth henry 04:04 ? 04:05 I don't think so. 04:05 bbl 04:06 well idk then 04:08 LMFS appears in ban logs a lot, huh? 04:09 Yeah. 04:11 Did he run for mod? 04:11 Yeah. 04:12 A lot? 04:12 moro 04:13 Yeah. 04:13 Moro. 04:13 gtg 04:13 o/ 04:13 Immature. I don't like him much 04:13 o/ 04:14 back 04:14 moro 04:14 oh what 04:15 I was talking about LMFS 04:16 Bye, DH 04:18 o/ 04:19 moro o/ 04:20 que quires 04:20 what? 04:20 u speak spanish 04:20 no 04:20 im from Finland 04:21 well 04:21 only a two words 04:21 nvm 04:22 ? 04:23 u hate me 04:23 if i dont speak spanish does it mean i hate u 04:23 answer ne 04:24 Hi all O/ 04:24 moro 04:24 what is moro 04:25 it means hi in Finnish accent of Oulu 04:25 LMFS was banned 04:25 What? 04:25 Why? 04:25 Spam 04:25 oh cus moro in spanish means like foe 04:26 Oh 04:27 @Lloyd: Someone said you are LMFS, so I thought he was banned for sockpuppetry 04:27 :p 04:28 If that were true, I would be banned 04:28 wht does sockpuppetry mean? 04:28 emm 04:29 you dont know 04:29 em no 04:30 tell me 04:30 Adventure, am I mean in your perspective? 04:31 ? 04:31 que 04:32 Bacjk 04:32 Back* 04:32 @Lloyd: No 04:33 Be honest. Is there ANYTHING I could do? 04:33 with who 04:33 Uh... Nope 04:34 You sure? 04:34 Yep 04:36 Have a great night/day everyone! 04:36 O/ Bye! 04:36 Bye O/ 04:37 bye 04:39 Ugh 04:39 I wish Jeyo wasn't awya 04:39 Away* 04:39 me to 04:40 bye 04:40 Bye Korp 04:42 Wait 04:42 Are you leaving? 04:45 bye 04:48 okay now i know ur not comicrus tht was just a test 04:48 Uh... Me? 04:48 yes 04:48 Oh 04:48 Cool 04:48 so wussup 04:49 Did you know that you can get blocked for being Underage? 04:49 wht the how 04:50 Admins/Bureaucrats/Checkusers can ban other users for being underage 04:50 And you are underage 04:50 are u suppose to be older 04:51 Yes. You need to be 13+ to be on Wikia 04:51 had u ever been goth before 04:52 What? No 04:52 like i told u tht was just a test im 15 i like playing around with people cus i think i wanna be one 04:53 Yeah right 04:53 That's what ComicsRus said 04:54 yeah no lie i think being goth is nicei dont have to worry about stuff 04:55 Deer1Jet!! 04:55 hi 04:55 bye 04:55 gudnigh 04:55 gudnight 04:56 LEGO13!!! hey guy ! 04:56 lego30 04:56 jk not going yet 04:57 Hey guy I havent seen you in ferever 04:58 I wish I hadn't 04:58 Lego30 is a troll 05:06 Hey Lol O/ 05:07 My little boner 05:07 Ops I ment bone 05:07 Why is that censored 05:07 ? 05:07 Oh 05:07 I know now 05:07 I said bone r 05:07 I just figured it out 05:07 Why 05:08 Uh... Are you male or female? 05:09 Male 05:10 I love teen titans 05:11 Hey Lego! O/ 05:11 ok I fell on the r and press return in my I pad 05:12 :P 05:12 I have per jay 05:12 Pwr jay 05:12 Back 05:12 Lycans, you said you were female before. :S 05:13 My sis 05:15 Skittes Tundercracker why I have you next to lex bold head :/ 05:15 Lag 05:17 My fav teen Titan is raven for some reason she's my avatar 05:17 Gtg 05:18 Well bye ;/ 05:18 /; 05:19 Bye Jeyo :( O/ 05:19 I have the batblade but I have to rebuild it 05:19 So laggy 05:20 I have all the batman figers 05:20 What you want for an theme 05:21 I will pick transformers 05:22 Transformers is awesome 05:22 I know 05:22 Too bad I grew up with the comics 05:22 And g1 cartoon 05:23 Im holding an rare thundercracker is an skittles looking 1 05:24 Slender noob 05:25 Coles new thing an poo truck 05:27 I just want Zane not garmtron 05:28 What to you mean by Lego needs to change 05:30 Hey Czech O/ 05:31 I like moster fighters 05:31 Monster 05:31 New profile eh Czech? 05:34 gtg 05:34 Bye Lego O/ 05:34 Ninjago 05:35 What to here all my batman sets 05:38 I hate The Batboat hunt for Killer croc Arkham asylum the batcave invasion battank well no mini figs robins jet and the tumbler 05:38 Have not hate 05:39 Want to here my mini figs 05:42 I have batman x4 robin x2 nightwing killer croc mr freeze riddler Bruce Wayne Alfred henchmen x2 guard x2 penguin x2 poison ivy and joker 05:43 Im lucky 05:43 No one talks 05:43 Hey Irnakk O/ 05:43 LEGO_Batman:_The_Movie_–_DC_Super_Heroes_United fake 05:43 O/ 05:44 Totally 05:45 Brb 05:47 Ya 05:50 Gtg 05:50 Bye O/ 05:50 Bye 06:02 So... 06:14 Hey Shadow o/ 06:14 Heyo/ 06:14 Hey o/ 06:21 hmmm..... 06:27 Lady Rainicorn should sing Gangnam Style 06:28 :p 06:30 I don't get the new TMNT theme. 06:30 TNMT is now an animated television show 06:30 There's too many themes which was close to it. 06:31 Not a bad movie, either 06:31 Yeah. 06:32 But TMNT is quite similar to other licensed themes like Ben 10. 06:32 True, true 06:34 For me it was quite unexpected. 06:38 It wasn't for me 06:40 As licenced sets are they probably be quite expensive. 06:42 AH... WHAT? 06:42 Ah... What?* 06:43 Star wars vs city space or space police for example. 06:44 Per brick licensed sets cost more due to the fact that LEGO has to buy licensing from the company. 06:45 I know that, but the sentence didn't make sense 06:46 Yeah just read that sorry (facepalm) 06:47 :P 06:47 :p 06:53 I like the look of the new 2013 sets. 06:54 Yep 06:54 But The Legend of Chima looks... 06:54 Lame 06:58 Agreed. 07:02 I love 10233 Horizon Express. 07:02 Cool 07:07 I like more realistic sets than something more futuristic. 07:09 Really? Cool 07:10 I wasn't sure that made sense. 07:17 Hello everybody!! o/ 07:21 Hey o/ 07:23 o/ 07:34 Back 07:35 Hey Omega O/ 07:36 Hello! o/ 07:41 Hey Czech o/ 07:41 Yo 07:41 Hey o/ 07:45 Hi everyone 07:45 Hey Jim O/ 07:45 Hello Czech and Jim!! o/ o/ 07:48 Hey Jim o/ 07:49 So Czech, the mystery Minifigure, was it Kit Fisto? 07:50 Yup. 07:50 I was going to guess the Gamorrean Guard. :P 07:50 The new one, is now located in the forums 07:51 Thread:248411 ? 07:52 Jack Mchammer 07:52 Yeah, I saw that, quick guess from Jedi Master sith. 07:53 Or Thread:248433 ? 07:54 Squidward Tentacles! 07:54 Nay 07:54 Dangit 07:54 I just posted a reply to that :P 07:55 That's a hard one Czech! :P 07:56 Harry Potter? 07:56 (I can no longer think of any) 07:57 Squidward is close though, right? 07:57 Nope. 07:58 Nowhere near. 07:58 But he has a special head, is a blue-ish colour, and wear brown 07:58 :P 07:58 I shall narrow it down to two themes... 07:59 Whatabout from Atlantis? 07:59 Those are? 07:59 Nay 07:59 Can't remember the figs. 08:00 User_blog:CzechMate/What_Minifigure_am_I?_3 08:00 Oh 08:00 That's the... Right.... 08:01 That's different 2000 08:01 I know, that why I: Oh 08:01 That's the... Right... 08:03 gtg now goodbye o/ 08:03 Bye Shadow O/ 08:03 Bye Shadow! o/ 08:04 Oh dang 08:04 I came close to one 08:05 Avak (minifigure), but he's second appearance was in 2006 :( 08:06 I've got it!! 08:06 "Use brown and blue" does it mean that the colors are present on the minifigure itself or its accesseries? 08:06 Wait 08:06 Both. 08:06 UGH 08:06 Oh 08:07 That narrows it down... 08:07 Aayla Secura. Brown. Blue. Makes an appearance in 2010. Only has 1 08:07 SO CLOSE 08:07 Nope. 08:07 The figure's second appearance is in 2010 08:07 Good guess 2000 though! :D 08:07 :D 08:08 Spacemen? 08:09 Spacemen (Minifirgures) 08:09 Spacemen (Minifigures)* 08:10 Ugh 08:10 Nope. 08:10 Spaceman 08:10 Does it have to be a minifig? 08:11 Because I was thinking Blue Magma Miner 08:11 Not a spaceman. 08:11 Both of your guesses: Incorrect 08:12 I'm now doing a desperate data mining... 08:15 This. Is. Hard. 08:15 Something from Power Miners? 08:16 I give up 08:16 This is too hard 08:16 Nope, im. 08:16 *Jim 08:18 Czech, do you know what it is? 08:18 Of course I do, I host it. 08:19 :P 08:20 I'll give you another hint: They have a vowel in both of their names 08:20 Ooh! 2 names 08:20 I gtg soon, btw 08:21 o/ 08:21 o/ 08:21 Oh soon, okay. 08:21 :P 08:22 In about half an hour 08:22 Hey 2000, have you met KAT10 by any chance? 08:22 Nope 08:22 (King Anf The 10th) 08:22 Czech, so the name has two parts to it and the parts both have a vowel? 08:22 Oh! 08:22 Yes 08:23 I have 08:23 @Omega Yessss 08:23 He's a friend of mine 08:23 @Jim: Yes 08:23 @Czech: Okay, I doubt it makes any difference, but... 08:23 Why do you ask? 08:24 He's auuuuusieeee 08:24 Yes, he is 08:24 No reason. His just a friend of mine. 08:24 IRL? 08:25 ^Yes 08:25 Cool 08:28 Anyway, I should go soon too (dinner) 08:29 Mmm.. Shepperd Pie. :P 08:29 :P 08:29 :P 08:29 Have you ever had Guinness Pie? 08:29 (I don't know how to spell the Guinness) 08:30 No 08:32 Why, oh why do young kids play Assassin's Creed? o_o 08:32 I have a guess for Czech's contest... 08:33 Okay, strike that out 08:34 Assassin's Creed? 08:34 I love Assassin's Creed! 08:34 :D 08:34 What the heck is it? 08:34 ^You know, the game? 08:34 Oh! The game! 08:35 Wait 08:35 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Assassin's_Creed 08:35 Ooooh 08:35 I thought you meant the game for a second :P 08:35 Speaking of which, I just lost the game 08:36 Have you guys heard of the game? 08:37 I lost it the game too. :P 08:37 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Game_%28mind_game%29 08:38 It's very hard 08:39 One of the hardest games out there. 08:41 I love reading the origins of it. :P 08:42 :P 08:42 Czech 08:42 I g2g o/ 08:42 Bye Jim! o/ 08:42 Bye Jim O/ 08:42 Czech 08:43 I have the answer 08:43 (I think) 08:43 I give up!!! 08:43 Plo Koon 08:43 I narrowed it down to Star Wars 08:43 I think that that is the answer 2000! 08:44 I hope so :D 08:44 Czech? 08:45 Czech 08:45 Yes? 08:46 Is it Plo Koon? 08:46 NBS guessed it before you D: 08:46 I'll get you something, anyway 08:46 He did? 08:46 Whoa O_O 08:47 Yes he did... 08:48 Czech, can I host the next guess the minifigure contest? 08:49 I'd narrowed it down to Star Wars and I looked through all my SW sets, and then I saw one with Plo Koon, and then it popped into my head 08:50 Congratulations 2000! (clap) 08:50 Thanks :D 08:50 I gtg now 08:50 Bye O/ 08:50 See you all tomorrow O/ 08:50 Bye! o/ 08:57 Czech,how's the figures going? :) 09:01 Bye Czech! o/ 09:21 HELLO 09:22 anyone here?? 09:22 omega are you here? 09:23 OMEGA X.23 ARE YOU HERE 09:23 YES I am! 09:23 So sorry :( 10:45 o/ :) 10:48 Hello Irnakk! o/ 10:49 :) 10:51 Gtg bye! o/ ;( 02:04 hey!!!!!! listen!!!! 02:04 do you remember ninjagoguy2012? 02:05 LUWikiBot is here? 02:50 moro 02:50 hey clone 02:50 i might make a storie series to your wiki 02:52 What would the story be about? 02:52 a difrent dimension thats being possesed 02:52 im there 02:52 and in the end i will 02:52 find 02:52 a 02:52 well 02:53 or actualy its a portal 02:53 but i dont wanna spoil it 02:53 too mutch 02:53 but is it a bad thing if im going to end up to Morcia 02:54 i have been making a book before coming to Brickipedia 02:54 so i think the storie and stuff will go someway good 02:54 but i dont think its gonna be as good as yours and Br1cks 02:54 Depends how good the story would be 02:54 or awesomeknights 02:55 youl see 02:55 wen i make it 02:55 im still in the devoloment 02:55 i make it when the storie is in the end 02:56 and i got it all planned 02:56 but its a storie of me going from Japan to the well in scotland 02:56 being chaced by lots of possesed people 02:57 its a journey 02:57 dont promise being epic 02:59 but i promise it being good 02:59 but well 03:00 whats u think 03:00 Well, you haven't really told me much but it kind of sounds ok from what you've told me 03:01 im gonna do it the diary style 03:01 or not 03:01 but i was planning to do it like that 03:02 the Zombie run on Kiiminki river was a teaser 03:05 if you wanna look it closer,here http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121007122822/lego/images/1/1a/ZOMBIE_RUN.png 03:05 the spirit whos possesed this people has been making them to eat and crush anything they can 03:06 in the storie 03:07 Is the samurai the main character then? 03:07 yes 03:09 i kind of use the name of my user to have it like you and awesomeknight do 03:20 Ok 03:21 but 03:21 is it good enough to your wiki :P 03:29 I wont know until you have written a bit of it 03:30 ok 04:04 o/ :) 04:04 Hey Clony :P 04:09 Clone not "Clony" 04:09 :P 04:10 Any way it should have been "Cloney" :P 04:12 Hi Clone o/ 04:31 Hey guys!!! 04:31 o/ 04:31 *Ahem* 04:31 So... 04:32 Hi! 04:32 Hi Legoboy! 04:32 I haven't seen you for so long! :D 04:32 How are you? 04:32 Yeah, I haven't been on in a while because I moved to Seattle 04:32 :P 04:32 Cool 04:32 but I'm back now! 04:32 I'm good 04:32 I have to go in a couple minutes to do my school :/ 04:33 Ok 04:33 :( 04:33 But I'll be on later 04:33 I won't be 04:33 Because it's evening here 04:33 I can't believe they're making TMNT 04:33 Yeah 04:33 lol I just discovered it a couple seconds ago :P 04:33 :P 04:33 Dang it 04:34 I'm ranked 23! :) 04:34 i gtg now :( 04:34 Bye ;( o/ 04:34 Nice! 04:34 See ya :( o/ 04:36 CJC! o/ 04:37 Gtg 04:37 :( o/ 04:57 D 05:03 can someone create a page about the regenade pirate? it just u noticed it was previosly created 05:05 You can create it yourself :/ 05:07 i dont know how to start 05:17 Clone - Renegade_Pirate 05:17 (Hey! o/ ) 2012 10 15